


four strikes marks a win.

by j_whirl44



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, That's it that's all you need to know, You're Welcome, i took the sparring scene from Pacific Rim and made it gay, what's a sparring match between gal pals!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: Azu and Kiko battle it out.
Relationships: Azu/Kiko
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	four strikes marks a win.

Azu’s thankful for the open air the deck of the ship provides, but it’s her cramped quarters that make her skin feel just a little too tight around herself. She could tell that they weren’t that big to begin with and thanks to Amelia’s...additions to other parts of the vessel, they’ve been rendered even smaller. It’s for that reason that she’s found herself really unable to sleep since they’ve been on board. So far she’s been able to handle it fine but as the trip gets longer and longer she’s worried the sleepless nights will catch up with her soon.

The past few nights she finds herself climbing up to her lookout perch, parka firmly wrapped around her as nights are often colder than the already pretty frigid temperatures they get during the day. She focuses on her breath that she can see exit her mouth and she lets herself think of home. The sun is shining down on her village and her and Emeka tend to the crops outside their home. What Azu wouldn’t give to have beads of sweat running down her face and warmth on her skin as she huddles further into her parka. It’s a particularly cold night tonight and she’s not sure how much longer she can stay out here.

She takes another moment to shut her eyes and relax her body as she feels the motions of the ship in the air to help center herself before she gets up and descends to the deck.

She looks to see someone leaning over one of the sides of the ship, face looking out and back turned to Azu. She walks a little further to see it’s Kiko. Her strong frame flexed in all the right places. Not that Azu’s noticed, of course. She’s not even in a jacket, her arms exposed and Azu pulls a face.

“Kiko?” she calls out. Kiko stiffs a bit and takes a second before turning around. Her face is red and Azu can’t quite describe the look on it.

“Azu. What are you doing out here?” Kiko says. Her voice sounds calculated and deliberate, but her body language remains casual as she faces Azu fully, she uses her elbows to lean back onto the side.

“I couldn’t sleep,” is all Azu says.

Kiko gives a nod and it’s silent for a moment, “me too,” she finally says.

Azu hasn’t really had much of a chance to get to know Kiko over these past weeks. They’ve all been busy making sure this ship stays afloat despite the captain’s best efforts and to Azu’s somewhat dismay Kiko’s been hard to pin down. She seems to disappear into thin air for hours at a time during the day and at night she’s even harder to find.

Azu walks up and joins her along the edge. They both stare out into the sky again and neither speak as they watch the stars pass by. It’s a nice moment, and Azu is acutely aware of the heat that’s radiating from Kiko, which surprises her given the weather and lack of clothes she’s wearing. 

As if remembering her earlier observations Azu turns to look at Kiko and opens her mouth to speak but pauses to take a moment and admire the woman’s profile. The little scars peppered on her face tell a story of  _ something. _ Azu shakes her head slightly to get a grip back on the situation. 

She opens her mouth to try again, “Where do you go at night?” Azu blurts out, “I never see you around the quarters...or when i’m out here…” she trails.

Kiko looks at her for a moment and smiles confidently, leans in a little closer towards Azu, “you watching me then are you?” she says.

Azu takes the hand Kiko can’t see and makes a fist to help calm herself. She doesn’t move closer to her, but she doesn’t pull away either. “It’s just a question, Kiko.”

Kiko laughs a bit and licks the bottom of her lip as she looks Azu in the face, eyes ever so slightly cast down to her lips. She moves away and off the side of the ship. “I can show you if you want,” she says. She doesn’t wait for Azu’s response before she’s off to a different part of the ship.

Azu blinks a few times and then begins to follow.

She’s led to a small but brightly lit room where there’s what appears to be rubber mats lining the floor with various lines of tap around it. There’s skinny wooden poles that line one of the walls. They’re all of various different sizes. It smells like lingering sweat and heat and some areas of the room are so strong it makes Azu’s eyes water. Out of instinct she removes her parka, and not wanting to put it on the ground she awkwardly folds it over her arm. Kiko looks at her with that same smile again. Azu can notice fully now how it’s not quite reaching her eyes.

“There’s a hook there behind the door you can hang that up on,” she says.

Azu looks behind her and sure enough there is one. She takes her garment and hangs it up and turns back to Kiko. She’s holding two of the wooden poles in her hand now. She takes both her arms and gestures around the room, “This is my own little sparring room. Every decent ship needs one, so  Friedrich and I put it together. We’re usually here most nights, but the big lug was too good for it today apparently,” she stops, looks Azu up and down. She holds out one of the poles, “but you’re here now...aren’t I lucky,” she says.

Azu looks down at her outstretched hand. She hasn’t sparred with anyone in a while and she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t missed it. It’s a dance she was good at. A dance she was familiar with. She reaches out and takes the pole from Kiko, who smiles and winks at her. Azu tries to not react.

They move to the center of the room and circle each other once before taking their stances.

“First to four wins,” Kiko says.

“Four what?” Azu asks.

Kiko moves in a flash. She moves the pole around in her hands. She twists it and turns and rushes Azu. She screams and swings her pole and in an instant it’s in front of Azu’s face. So close she has to cross her eyes to look at it.

“One-Zero,” Kiko says, there’s a full blown smirk on her face now.

Azu gets it.

In just as quick movements Azu takes her pole and uses it to bat away Kiko’s and in an instant has her pole in the other woman’s face. She smiles, “One-One”

Kiko looks surprised as they both take a step back from each other. Azu puffs out her chest and takes a breath, she lets a small smile climb onto her face. She feels her blood start to warm, the beads of sweat she wished for earlier making an appearance.

Azu pulls her pole back and gets ready for the next spat. Kiko immediately lunges forward and taps her pole to Azu’s lower back, Azu’s eyes widen, “Two-One,” Kiko says.

Azu wants to complain. Say that wasn’t fair, but the look in Kiko’s eyes and that damn smirk still on her lips says what she  _ wants  _ Azu to do. So Azu bites her tongue and just looks at her.

It’s still for a moment before Kiko lunges again but Azu’s ready now. She gracefully bats the opposing pole out of the way and the sound is music to Azu’s ears and fills her with more adrenaline. They dance, back and forth. Kiko steps forward; Azu steps back; their poles clash with each other. Kiko swings up; Azu swings down. There’s a moment where Azu’s almost backed against the wall but she sidesteps and regains some ground. It takes Kiko off guard and Azu is again able to swing her pole to just in front of her opponent’s face. “Two-Two,” she says. They’re both breathing heavily. Up and down and in sync.

They set up again and now they both lunge towards each other at the same time. Azu starts with her pole longways in front of her and Kiko’s pole strikes it so hard Azu has to tighten her grip. They go on another bout. Both yelling and heaving with each strike. Azu notices that for most of this round Kiko only uses one hand and tries to use that to her advantage. It works.

As Kiko tries to grip with both hands again Azu makes a hard strike and Kiko struggles to hold on. Azu lifts both their poles up and quickly brings them down which also brings Kiko down to the floor with them. She rolls around Azu and is able to get up onto one knee but Azu’s quick and places her pole just to the side of Kiko’s neck, “Three-Two,” she says. There’s a delightful look of surprise in Kiko’s eyes and the smirk is gone but there’s a different small smile there now and she gives a nod of acknowledgement.

“Maybe I underestimated you,” she says.

“Wouldn’t be the first time someone’s done that,” Azu replies.

Kiko laughs, “I’m sure that’s true.”

Azu holds out a hand to help her up but she doesn’t take it. They get back into position. One more point and Azu wins.

The final bout is long. They take each other blow for blow. The room is spinning and the floor has become slippery. At one point Azu loses her balance and falls but she gets up quickly. Both their arms are swinging high and low and the momentum of each clash of their poles feels like it almost breaks Azu’s wrists. She pushes it out of her head, she has to win. The next time Kiko goes high Azu dunks and puts her pole between Kiko’s legs. She lifts up and Kiko’s right leg comes with it which brings her crashing to the ground. Azu kneels above her and tightens the hold she has on her leg.

Kiko’s staring up at her and neither of them move for what’s probably too long of a time. Azu drops her leg so now Kiko has a leg on either side of her. Azu doesn’t realize she’s leaning down until the knuckle of the hand still gripped to her pole hits the mat. That’s what seems to break the trance and Azu shakes her head a little as she stands up. Kiko props herself up on her elbows and is following Azu’s every movement very carefully.

Azu clears her throat and reaches out her hand again, “So I win then.”

Kiko laughs and this time takes Azu’s hand as she stands up. They stay holding hands for a few seconds too long once they’re both standing.

Without a word Kiko picks up both of the poles and places them back to their place on the wall. Azu watches her. She’s not sure why she doesn’t really want to leave.

Kiko walks up to her again and they're standing face to face and maybe again they’re a little too close.

“So you discovered my secret then,” Kiko says. She again gestures around the small room.

Azu raises her eyebrows, “Just the one then?”

Kiko looks a bit surprised at that and raises her own eyebrows in a response, “sure let’s go with that for now,” she whispers. 

Azu indulges herself just this once and takes a moment to look Kiko up and down. Kiko doesn’t even try to hide her amusement as she gives Azu another wink when they meet eyes again.

Azu steps back and heads to the door and puts her parka back on. Kiko’s looking at her with her arms crossed around her chest now. She doesn’t look surprised or bothered by Azu’s quick exit.

“I should go get some rest. We..we both should,” Azu says.

“Yeah maybe…” Kiko trails off, “but don’t worry about me, Azu. I can handle myself. In the meantime,” she continues. She takes a couple big steps forward and lands in front of Azu again, “If you find yourself unable to sleep. You know where to find me. If only for the fact that I demand a rematch,” she says.

Azu laughs and gives a nod, “That I can do. Uh..thank you Kiko.”

“I should be thanking you you’re a much more delightful partner than  Friedrich,” she pauses , “Easier to look at.”

Azu takes a sharp breath in but tries to stay as stone faced as possible as she turns towards the door and exits without a proper goodbye.

She feels her pulse still racing slightly and she’ll convince herself it’s from the fight and not whatever happened afterwards.

Finally she’s back in bed and for the first time since being on the ship she greets the tiny bed and thin blankets with open arms.

Azu falls asleep easy that night.

**Author's Note:**

> The sparring scene from PR lives in my mind rent free and now so does Azu/Kiko thanks so much.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
